walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Sam (TV Series)
Sam is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is the boyfriend of Ana. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Sam's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Unknown Refugee Center Sam survived the early stages of the apocalypse and eventually found himself as member of a group of survivors. There he met Ana and the two grew very close and eventually became lovers. Eventually their camp was overrun and the two escaped on their own. The two eventually took refuge in an abandoned house for shelter after Ana injured her leg. Season 4 "Indifference" Sam and Ana encounter Rick Grimes, who kills a walker outside of a room in the house which they are trapped in. Rick and his companion Carol Peletier give Sam and Ana guns, and they all split up to find supplies. Rick gives Sam his watch so that he can return on time. Carol and Rick later find Ana's body being devoured by walkers, and Sam never returns. Season 5 After not returning to Carol and Rick at the house, Sam made his way to Terminus, where he was captured (most likely after refusing to adapt to the cannibalistic lifestyle of Terminus) and held hostage in a container marked D with at least three other survivors. "No Sanctuary" At being captured at Terminus himself, Rick is set at the pig trough and sees Sam at the end of the trough. Sam looks over at Rick and recognizes him from their previous encounter, shaking in fear as two Terminus lackeys walk over to him. Sam continues to stare in fear as one of the guards slams a baseball bat to his head, then the other slits his throat open, killing him instantly. Carol later finds Rick's watch, which was in Sam's possession until his arrival at Terminus, in a storage room for the victims' belongings. Death ;Killed By *Gareth (Caused) *Terminus Butcher (Caused) *Terminus Butcher 2 After being brought to the slaughterhouse, Sam is knocked out by a bat to the back of his head, to prevent his reanimation, and then has his throat slashed open by a butcher. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Sam has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships Ana Ana was Sam's girlfriend. Ana met him when their camp was overrun by walkers, and they teamed up together, and eventually became lovers. Ana says that Sam saved her and they fell in love and the rest is history, indicating they have been together for a while, long enough for Ana's broken leg to heal back over. His reaction to her death isn't shown but he was presumably greatly saddened. Rick Grimes Rick and Sam had a stable relationship for the short time they knew each other. Rick offered his help to Sam and told him that he was welcome to join them. Rick recommended that Sam stay at the house but after Carol suggested that she should help look for supplies in the other houses, Ana and Sam were eager to prove their worth. Rick was worried that their injuries would slow them down and put them in danger and decided not to let them go off on their own, but eventually gave in to their willingness to help. When Sam did not return, Rick was worried for him and waited patiently, believing that Sam would return but eventually was forced to leave. Later when they were both captured in Terminus they met again and Rick was forced to watch helplessly as Sam and 3 others were killed. When Carol returned the watch Rick gave to Sam, retrieved from the storage rooms, he was still noticeably saddened. Sam's death was one of the fueling factors that made Rick determined to kill every Terminus resident, eventually doing so by slaughtering Gareth to prevent anyone else from suffering the same fate. Carol Peletier Carol noticed that Sam's arm was dislocated and pushed it back into its socket. After Rick and Carol asked Ana and Sam three questions and allow them to join their group should they choose, Rick tells them about the prison, but warns them of that they are dealing with an influenza epidemic. Sam suggests that they help Carol and Rick look for supplies to try and prove their worth. Carol agrees, though Rick is reluctant to allow that. Once Carol and Rick found Ana's body, they waited at the house for Sam. When he didn't arrive, Carol suggested they leave and Rick agrees. Carol states that it was a nice watch that Rick gave to Sam. Carol later found the same watch in Terminus, in the same room as some of her other friends' belongings and was told by Rick of Sam's fate. Appearances TV Series Season 4 *"Indifference" Season 5 *"No Sanctuary" (No Lines) Trivia *The casting call for this character used the name Jack. **Sam was described as "Early 20s. Easygoing and extremely thin. He is a bit of a prankster." *Sam is the first character to die in Season 5. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Deceased Category:TV Series